


Rainfall

by blue_avocado



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Canon - Anime, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rain, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_avocado/pseuds/blue_avocado
Summary: Set directly after episode 13 of the anime. Emi and Maou run into each other on the street, and the gift of an umbrella leads to a trek back to Emi's apartment wherein life changing events unfold for both of them.





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing up the anime, I felt inspired to make a contribution to the fandom. So this fic is dedicated to fans of this pairing, and of the show. It's a shame there's no season 2 for this show, but maybe this fic can...sort of fill that void a little?

\---

Rain fell ever so gently from the sky. Most people would find such weather to be gloomy or a nuisance. The Hero Emilia, on the other hand, sought some comfort in it. There was just something about taking a walk during rainy nights that she found soothing. Even she wasn't quite sure why. Still, she stood on the steps outside of her apartment building for a few moments just basking in it before venturing out into the streets. In one hand, she held her umbrella. The other held...a closed umbrella. Why? Well, she just had a feeling to bring it along in case she ran into a certain someone she owed one. A lot had happened since she came to Japan, and every time she had time to herself like this, she reflected on how much her life had changed in these last few months. One day she was a knight fighting for justice, the next she was answering phone calls in an office for a decent but not particularly high rate. In spite of the occasional visits from unpleasant people from Ente Isla, her life was now quite mundane and sort of peaceful. Was this the goal she had been working towards back at home, for people to be able to live like this? Before she could dwell on that some more, she found the aforementioned 'certain someone' right up ahead at the crosswalk. There he was, the devil. Soaking wet. Shaking her head for a moment, she then approached him slowly. "Are you dense or something?" 

"Hi, Emi." Maou said, his tone somewhat irritable.

Emi stopped when she stood right beside him, her eyes glancing over at him soon after. "To think, the devil himself is waiting out in the pouring rain with no umbrella."

Wiping some water off his brow, he kept his gaze steady on what was ahead to avoid making eye contact with the woman he often found grating. "Shut up." 

Charming as always, Emi thought briefly before she held the extra umbrella out to him. "Take this."

"Hm?" He turned to stare at her now, not quite trusting her.

"I threw out the umbrella I borrowed from you before so I'm replacing it with a new one." Looking at him with a glower, she continued. "Don't be such an ingrate! Take the thing already!"

Her actions confused him somewhat. Although she was capable of helping him and his associates out, as she had even done just a day ago, he was still awestruck whenever she lent him any sort of assistance. He made a face at her, mostly of bewilderment. "Huh?"

This irked her, prompting her to aggressively shove the umbrella towards him. "Just take it!"

Grimacing, he figured it would probably be best to just accept it rather than not. To make things easier, of course. "Yeah, fine." So he (reluctantly) reached out for the strange offering from his enemy, his hand wrapping around the umbrella, just above hers. They were connected, for a moment, by the object before Emi released her grip on it. 

"Hmpf." scoffed Emi, though she mostly forced herself to do so.

The devil looked at her, studying her face. There was something nice about it then, she looked satisfied even if she was trying very hard not to be. Due to this, he felt a bit more at ease around her compared to most other times. He let out a sigh as he opened the umbrella to finally get some cover from the rain. With that done, he decided to look ahead even though his mind was now rather clouded due to the exchange he and Emi just had. What was he supposed to do now? There was only one proper response for a time like this, and he decided to do it. "So...uh, thanks. I guess." Yes, the added 'I guess' was a nice touch so he didn't sound **too** grateful.

Listening to him thank her like that made Emi feel even better about the whole thing. A smile formed on her lips, which she didn't feel the need to hide at all. Maybe it was the calm atmosphere. Or maybe it was just that she was feeling pretty good that night. But the whole situation made her feel a jubilation she hadn't felt in a long while. "You are _very_ welcome." There was a playfulness present in her voice that she usually didn't possess. Spinning her umbrella, she stood beside him with the same happy expression she had been wearing for the past few seconds. 

Seeing her like that made him smile a little as well. Who was this woman, and what did she do with the real Emi? Oh well, this was actually really nice. He should just enjoy this instead of ribbing her over it. "Listen, be careful on your way home. You know?" 

Was that concern coming from him? This made her stop what she was doing, and she set her sights on him again. "I can take care of myself."

"I know. But it's raining, and it's dark. Just watch your step. Make sure nobody weird is following you. Stuff like that."

She rolled her eyes. "You're the weirdest person I've run into tonight."

Holding the umbrella in one hand, he put the other one behind his neck. "I guess that's right."

Emi chuckled. "At least you can admit to that."

"Actually..." His voice trailed off as he felt uncertain about what he was about to ask. "...I can walk you back to your place if you want. I don't really have anything else to do. If you want. Uh, no pressure or anything."

This gave her pause. Should she allow this? Would it be right to allow _him_ anywhere near where she lived? Although she figured she should just politely decline, she instead nodded, and accepted. "Well, if you're offering then sure. I wouldn't mind some companionship even if it's yours."

He scowled in return. "Right back at ya."

At this point, they both ventured across the street. Emi felt her cheeks flush as she realized what was happening. Why did she accept? Now she was forced to take the **devil** to where she lived. How awkward was this? Then again, she did visit his crummy apartment quite frequently to the point where some of the people in the neighborhood seemed to mistake her for either Maou's girlfriend, a disgruntled stalker, or a very persistent saleswoman. Maybe this was long overdue. She exhaled as she led the way back to where she lived.

\---

The walk to Emi's unit had been quiet, and awkward. Neither the heroine or the devil knew what to really talk about to each other so they settled on just remaining silent, listening mostly to the rain, and just taking in the sights. On her way there, Emi spun her umbrella at times, feeling a little excited about the prospect of bringing Maou to her home. Why? She had no clue herself. Had he used magic somehow to enchant her? Probably not, but this was still rather strange! Once they turned the corner, now nearing the building, she decided to finally say something to him. "We should go inside for a little while. You need to dry yourself off or you'll catch a nasty cold."

He looked down at himself, noting that he was still soaked to the bone. "...I guess you're right. Sure."

Leading him to the door, she took her keys out of her purse. "Don't get any ideas."

"Ideas?" This truly puzzled him.

"Yeah." Would he dare? It wasn't like Satan was some kind of pervert, not to her knowledge. Even when her blouse was popped open, he was actually kind enough to avert his eyes and tell her, which she appreciated. Of course, she couldn't let her guard down nonetheless.

Growling, he shook his new umbrella then closed it, propping it against the wall outside. "Fine. Same to you!" It seemed his impression was more that she warning against him attacking her, not anything sexual. 

Quirking an eyebrow, she decided to just let that one go as she also proceeded to leave her umbrella in a similar fashion to him. "Anyway, come on in..." Pushing open the door, she allowed him to go inside first.

Although his first few steps showed obvious hesitation, Maou made his way into Emi's home. He curiously looked around in every direction. A nicely kempt little apartment, basic though had all the necessities. Definitely a lot nicer than the dump he was forced into. In fact, some envy crept up as he realized just how good Emi had it compared to him. "Nice place." He spat, letting some of that jealousy out.

"Sure." She duly noted the compliment laced with rudeness as she went over to the sole closet in the studio. "I don't think I have any male clothes in here... So you might just need to wear a robe I have." Pulling out the fluffy pink robe, she handed it over to him.

Maou pursed his lips. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm very serious." Folding her arms, she smirked. "What's the matter? Intimidated by a little femeninity, Devil?"

"Am not!" Huffing, he charged to the bathroom to change, slamming the door behind him. 

Going to the door, she decided to inform him of what she planned to do with his wet clothes. "I'm going to use my dryer to dry your stuff off, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, whatever."

"It shouldn't take long. Maybe half an hour, tops."

"Yeah, yeah." Emi got closer to the door, trying to hear what he was doing in there. However, he opened it suddenly, causing her to shriek. Before she could regain her composure, he held out his shirt, pants, and...boxers to her. "Here you go."

Eyes wide, she felt her entire body shiver at the sight of his underwear. "Y-y-you're giving me your underwear!?"

"Well, yeah." This time, he peeked his head out. "They're practically waterlogged. Is that a problem or--"

Yanking the clothes away from him, she spun around to hide her tomato red face. "Fine! Just make sure you put that robe on real good or else!"

"Well, I have no intention of flashing my dong at you!" Maou slammed the door once again. 

Rather than engage in another name-calling match with him, she stormed over to the washer-dryer out in the balcony, proceeding to load his clothes into the latter. After pressing the button to start the cycle, she attempted to calm down. Things had been going well, she shouldn't let something like that upset her so much. Well, she was less upset, and more embarrassed. Maou was going to be _naked_ underneath that robe. Naked. Totally naked. Sure, she had seen him shirtless before, and even that was rather distressing for the hero. But the thought of Maou's...dong, as he put it... Something stirred within Emi, and she tried to push those naughty thoughts aside as they were entirely inappropriate.

"Emi!" exclaimed the man as he stepped out of the bathroom, now garbed in the salmon colored getup. In his palm, he held a package of tampons. "I think you might've forgotten to put these away, They were in a grocery bag next to the toilet..."

No way. No. This was **not** happening. Rushing toward him, she snatched the box from him. "Get your paws off this!"

"Hey, I was just--"

Taking a very, _very_ deep breath, she pointed over to the couch. "Just sit your butt down!" With that, she disappeared into the bathroom to put the tampons away somewhere.

Grumbling to himself, he decided to obey. He was on her turf, so he didn't want to be a bad guest. Upon settling on the couch, he took another look around. "You know, this really is a nice place..." This time, there was no malice in his words. 

Emi came out of the restroom, directing her attention to him. "I like it. It's not Ente Isla, but it'll do."

"It's not, no." Maou shifted in his seat somewhat before speaking again. "You miss it, right?"

"Every single day." 

"Right, yeah."

There was a pause between them that lasted nearly a full minute before the hostess decided to ask him a question. "Would you like for me to fix you some tea? To warm you up?"

"Sure. That'd be great, actually."

"Is green tea okay?" asked the woman as she went into the kitchen area.

Maou nodded, grinning. "Yeah."

Taking the kettle out of the cupboard, she filled it with water at the sink. An awkward silence was beginning to build again, so she decided to keep the conversation going. "...Do you want anything to eat? I don't have too much in the fridge right now, but..."

"It's fine. I'm not hungry. The tea's good enough."

Once the metal pot was full, she put it over the stovetop to let it boil. "If you need anything else, let me know."

"Heh, you're being pretty nice to me tonight." Maou rubbed his finger against his nose. "I like that."

He likes that? Emi went over to the countertop with the utensil rack, standing over it. Here she was, playing host to a monster. _The_ ultimate monster, at that. What was she doing? Hell, she continued to ally herself with him so often lately. This wasn't in her job description at all. If anything, she should try to bring him down. There they were, together in an enclosed space. His guard seemed to be down. Satan was low on magic, something he himself confirmed recently. Currently nude save for a thin cloak over himself. Defenseless. All she had to do was pick up that butcher knife...and slit his throat. Then it would all be over. She would complete her mission, she could go back home. Everything would be okay, the uncertainty would end. Her hand reached for the knife, her fingertips grazing over the handle. _Kill Satan_..._Do it_... 

"Emi...listen...I...really did mean it when I said thank you earlier." He spoke softly, his hands clasped together over his knees. "Not just for the umbrella either."

Halting what she was doing, she turned to him. "What?"

"You've been helping me so much lately. Like when you helped get all that stuff sent back to those scammers. Nice one, by the way."

Knitting her brow, she placed her hand on her arm. "Hm."

"I guess I really like the idea of us getting along. Why don't we...become allies? With you by my side, I can take over any world I desired. You're strong, intelligent, cunning, ambitious. We can end our feud once and for all. How about it?"

The whistle of the kettle was heard just then. Almost fitting since Emi was incredibly angry. Grabbing it, she then flung it at the wall near Maou, leaving a huge dent on it. "YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU!"

"H-hey!" Now he was becoming afraid, standing up.

Fists clenched, she marched up to him. "How dare you make that proposition to me!"

"I--"

"You shut up!" Emi put her hands on the collar of the robe, pulling him in close. "After all of the death and destruction and...and mayhem you've caused, you expect me to just...just forgive and forget and **join** your cause!?"

He began to pant, noticing just how close she was to him. "Em--"

"No! I could never! In fact, I shouldn't even be this civil to you! You don't deserve it!"

"Wai--"

"You...You...You killed my...father..." Tears filled her eyes, causing her to look away. "And you...want me to just...forget that..."

Maou's expression softened considerably while also remaining stern. Those memories had to be quite painful, he figured. He wondered what he could do to set things right again. Though was that even possible at this rate? All he could think to do was put his arms around her, pulling her in as close as he could get her to, and embrace her. "...I...didn't mean to be so insensitive."

His actions shocked her, so much that she allowed him to hold her like he currently was. "...You're a jerk." It was all she could muster to say.

"I'm the Demon King so 'jerk' is an understatement." He placed his hand on top of her head.

Her response consisted of a grunt and a word. "Asshole."

"I guess asshole's closer to describe me, yeah." Maou didn't move from his current position, his eyes downcast as he contemplated everything that occurred. "Was I foolish to believe we could work together, Emi?"

"Yes."

"...I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to ruin the evening. I guess I'd been considering asking you that for a while. I've come to...enjoy your company, Emilia." 

When she heard him use her real name, the one from Ente Isla, she looked up at him. Something about the look on his face made her melt a little. Deep down, she harbored much hatred toward him. And she knew she could never give up her role as hero, and certainly not spare him. But maybe for one night, she could indulge in the idea that there was a possibility that everything could work. That, perhaps, they could become allies, maybe even friends, maybe even...lovers. With that in mind, Emi cupped his cheek as she moved her face closer to his until her lips touched his. Closing her eyes, she decided to think only about Maou saying he enjoyed her company, and using her full name, about his smile, his warm body as it beared down on hers.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Maou pulled away, shocked. "Wh-wh-what the hell?! Emi, did you just kiss me!?"

"Be quiet or I'll stop. Understood?" He nodded like a mad man, intending to obey her command. Satisfied by this, she nodded in approval. "Good." Then she went in for seconds, her mouth quickly enveloping his in a far more intense lip-lock. Snaking her hand behind his neck, she deepened it. As they continued to remain practically glued together, she proceeded to use her free hand to tug at Maou's robe, managing to loosen it. Since Maou was already quite excited due to the romantic turn this evening took, his erection was then freed from the confines of its fabric prison. Emi opened her eyes to look downward, surprised by the length and girth of his penis. She couldn't believe he had something like _that_ between his legs this whole time. 

"Hey," he moved away from her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I said, be quiet." Emi couldn't answer him truthfully, and she didn't even know what she wanted right then either. She was mostly acting on desires she didn't know she had.

Maou figured that, at the bare minimum, she wanted to sleep with him. That much seemed obvious to him. Considering that, he decided to oblige by the wishes he was sure she had. He removed the robe, letting it drop to the floor, standing before her completely bare now. Putting his arms out, he tried to display himself to her. He wore a serious expression as he did so, wanting to show her that he intended to carry this through with at least some maturity.

Biting her bottom lip, the young woman looked him over. This was the first time she had seen a member of the opposite sex in a undressed state. Even in his supposedly scrawnier human being, Maou had quite a nice body on him. A chiseled chest, pronounced muscles, not overly hairy in the places there was supposed to be... And of course, his member was quite long and thick, maybe moreso than the average human male possessed. Taking a single step toward him, Emi was now back in his arms, and her lips immediately upon his in a particularly hungry kiss. Taking the lead between the two, she maneuvered her partner so that he sat on the couch behind them, whilst still kissing him, and also straddling herself on his lap. Both of her hands ended up on his cheeks, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth.

"You look breathtaking right now" Maou said upon breaking the kiss again. "Oh, wait, I'm supposed to be quiet so I guess I shouldn't bother whispering sweet nothings in your ear or anything like that."

"I'd rather you didn't." Emi began to thrust her hips against him, feeling his erection beneath her. "This doesn't change anything between us. I just...needed some stress relief, that's all."

"Is that why you were all nice to me earlier? Was that stress relief, too? Or were you just so shamelessly horny for me that you felt the need to suck up?" Maou smirked at her in the same way he used to on the battlefield back when they'd fight at Ente Isla.

That only served to make her grind on him even faster, both of their private parts burning with intense yearning for more. "Don't flatter yourself, Devil!"

Placing his hands on her waist, he proceeded to then push her onto her back on the furniture then ended up on top of her. This seemed to stun her, her eyes were wide open as she breathed heavily from underneath him. Maou planted a soft kiss upon her lips. "I won't tease you again tonight so don't worry. Let's get down to business..." 

"Down to business, huh?"

Quite gently, he lifted Emi up, proceeding to remove her yellow top followed by her bra (after much fumbling with the hook in the back). He looked over her upper body, particularly her small breasts. Even though he used to relentlessly mock her for having 'small tits', he found them quite delectable in that moment. Proceeding to close in on them, he then took a nipple in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue and biting on it lightly. Her loud moans resonated with him, and he couldn't help but feel a surge of pride in the fact he seemed to be doing something she enjoyed.

"Oh...Oh my God..!" cried the hero, her hands on her head, gripping his hair. 

He stopped to grin at her. "That's not all." 

"What do you--" Before she could continue, she watched him slide down the length of her body until he reached her lower half. First, he took her pants off then tossing them on the pile on the floor with the rest of her outfit. Then he eased her panties off, slowly. Cheeks flushed, she felt Maou's eyes staring between her legs before his face closed in on her vagina. She clapped her hand on her mouth as she felt the Demon King's tongue drag along her inner thighs before ending up inside of her. Carefully, his tongue traced her pussy's folds. There was a precision in his actions, and she wondered if he had done this before. Those thoughts were fleeting as she soon began to focus solely on the pleasure she was feeling down below. As his tongue brushed against her clitoris, she felt herself tense and began to whine for more. All that did was make him increase the speed of his licking and sucking. "Give it to me! Please!"

"Not yet." He raised his head, his chin dripping with her vaginal fluids. 

Emi narrowed her eyes. "...Hey, tell me... So, have you done this before or..?"

Maou's cheeks reddened some. "No, actually. Not here, or on Ente Isla. I did supervise some orgies from my supporters back there. Watched a lot of porn online here. That sort of thing."

"...I regret asking." Though she did imagine the Demon King watching other demons having sex, perhaps stroking himself to that, and it made her feel even more wet below. Her erotic little fantasy was interrupted by Maou kissing her, and allowing her to have a taste of herself as well. When finished, he went back to her boobs, proceeding to suckle on the nipple he had previously ignored. As he ravaged her breast, Emi's hands clutched onto his hair, still damp from the rain. "Yes... Yes!"

"Ready for more?" 

Out of breath, she still managed to speak. "Well..." 

"Wh--" He was surprised when he felt her push him back onto the other side of the couch, Emi now in charge again. Moving down to his stiff cock, she took the entire length in her mouth. She resisted the urge to moan, trying to keep herself from losing control. Running her tongue along the bottom side of his dick, she savored the taste of it, and mapped it out. Bobbing her head against it, she then began to suck on it, giving it an extra hard one whenever she reached the tip. Maou's fingers held onto Emi's hair, similarly to how she had done to him earlier, feeling his entire body vibrate each time she tugged on him with her mouth. When she soon stopped to breathe, he looked at her with a cocky grin. "I guess you've had your fair share of seeing porn, right? Or maybe seen some orgies?"

Huffing angrily, she said, "No way! I'm just well read!"

"Meaning?"

"...I read erotic romance novels, okay?" Emi sighed deeply. Hey, he had been pretty honest about his experience. It would only be fair if she was as well.

"Heh, nice." Maou pictured her reading one, while her hand was slipped into her underwear, touching herself to the sexy scribes. "Anyway, should we...go all the way? It's okay if you want to just stop here."

Emi didn't answer him. Instead, she planted her feet firmly on each side of him, legs spread wide, as she took a hold of his hard-on proceeding to then guide it towards her entrance as she lowered herself onto it. As she felt him slide right into her slicked hole, she exhaled quite deeply. A shudder ran up her spine when she got to the base of his crotch, basking in the fact they were now one for a few moments.  
His hands soon grabbed a hold of her waist, and he looked up at her with an impatient expression, as if begging her to ride him. Although she wasn't one to give in to the demands of the devil, she figured it was okay to allow him this one. As she fucked him, she snuck glances over at her partner, feeling awkward and emboldened by the fact he kept his own eyes on her. 

Maou thrust himself in return. He couldn't help but observe Emi, from the way her body moved against his cock to how her tiny breasts jiggled with each push. His member continued to slip in and out of her, already coated in her juices. Was this really happening? Could this just be a very strange dream? Because he felt like it was, in many ways. Before he could continue contemplating that, he felt his entire body freeze when Emi leaned down to kiss him again, rather aggressively this time. When she resumed her former position, she decided to entice him by spreading her legs further, then rubbing circles on her plump clit. It was likely the hottest thing he had ever witnessed, including all the porn he had viewed in this world.

Upon feeling Maou's dick twitch from inside her, Emi felt compelled to begin again, this time with a quickened pace. Her pussy bounced on him fast, the sounds of their flesh slapping against each other accompanying their loud moans. The couch creaked and moved due to the intense actions from the lovers. Emi's neighbors were surely aware of what was happening in her apartment, something that caused her to blush even more than she already was. Beneath her, Maou noticed her cheeks bloom an even redder color, and it spurred him further. Taking a tighter hold of her, he attempted to make her go even faster, also maintaining an ongoing rhythm between them.

They were both nearing their tipping point. Emi's eyes rolled as she felt shivers down her back from Maou's big shaft impaling her most sensitive part. Here she was, about to climax, and with the Demon King himself being the cause of such amazing pleasure. She continued at her frantic pace, desperate for relief. Maou also tried to keep up with the beautiful warrior, feeling the heat building in both his cock and balls. When the walls of her vagina enveloped his penis tightly, Maou knew he couldn't hold back any longer. He soon creamed inside of her, his cum filling her to capacity. The sensation of such drove Emi to her own orgasm, which made her shake as she felt her lower body tingle.

When they finished, Emi attempted to move to the other side of the couch, but Maou stopped her by wrapping his arms around her. "If it's okay, why don't we...stay like this for a bit?"

"What we just did, it doesn't change anything between us..." she said softly, turning her head to the side. "This was a one time tryst. Probably a foolish one, at that." They were bitter enemies. There was no way around it. One day, she would need to go through with stopping him once and for all. Deep down, she knew this to be true every time she hung around him, or helped him, or...when she made love with him. 

"I know." Maou uttered. "But let's...forget about that until morning. How does that sound?"

Until morning? That sounded fine to her. Emi then settled into Maou's arms, allowing him to spoon her. As he stroked her hair soothingly, she felt a small smile form on her face. "Maybe...if we both originated in this world...and just met on the street or something, maybe we would be..." She couldn't complete that sentence, mostly out of some uncertainty. What would they be exactly? Friends? Lovers? Soulmates?

"Yeah." Maou seemed to share the same notions she did. 

That night, they fell asleep, nestled together on the couch to the comforting sounds of rainfall from outside.

\---


End file.
